Seifer Wolf
Seifer Wolf is the Squadron Leader of War Shrike Squadron, assigned to the [[I2SD Dauntless|HIMS Predator]]. Background Childhood (14 BBY – 2 BBY) CLASSIFIED Early Adulthood (2 BBY – 3 ABY) At the age of 12, having bounced in and out of Coruscanti holdings, Seifer was finally passed on to a middle-aged couple in the middle, but affluent, tiers of Galactic City. His new foster parents, Kratos and Rena Wolf, went so far as to adopt him formally, and gave the youngster a new first name to go along with their surname. In lieu of school, he apprenticed with a local courier & delivery service. The company soon had him dashing about the skyways of Coruscant in their small airspeeders. By the age of 17, he had become one of their best drivers, zipping amongst the traffic and buildings in exceptionally quick fashion — the airspeeder had become a true extension of his own senses and reactions. As the days wore on, though, he grew bored with this routine, and longed for something better, or challenging, or far-reaching. He'd purposely spend his break time on the passes overlooking one of the Imperial Navy terminals, watching the great starships load up and lift off for their journeys through the starlanes. He made acquaintance with the dock-workers, all old hands, some with prior tech, or army, or piloting experience, resigned to this roughneck, stable sort of life. Seifer would listen to their banter and their stories, and these guys became a source of friendship and inspiration for him; he would certainly jump at the chance to take a delivery down to the Imperial Navy docks whenever a job ticket came in to the distribution office. Off To The Empire (3 ABY) Suddenly, what started as a routine day turned Seifer's life upside down. On one of his daily runs to the commerce district, he was in the midst of dropping a package off in an office lobby when a newsflash came over NewsNet. Every holoviewer for blocks was displaying a grisly scene — a structure near the Imperial Plaza had been the target of "Rebel Sympathizers", and the "terrorists" had not only blown up that structure, but in a botched getaway, had gotten embroiled in a shootout with Imperial security forces. As the scene unfolded, Seifer recognized that one of the buildings at the epicenter of the shootout was his father's workplace. At that exact moment, his comlink buzzed with a call from his foster mother, who was watching the exact same scene on the NewsNet. In a flash, Seifer sprinted back to his airspeeder, and tore off towards Imperial Plaza. Screaming through traffic and hurtling down backalleys, he landed near the scene, with the booming sound of small explosions going off just out of eyesight. Slipping through a gap in the crowds and buildings, Seifer crept through the scene, arriving scant meters from the heart of the action. The booms he had heard had been the sound of shock grenades, the Imperial soldiers finishing off the last of the holed-up insurgents. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Peering down onto a wrecked lobby, he recognized the form of his foster father, splayed out lifelessly on the floor. Seifer tried to get down to floor level, but Imperial soldiers, assessing the scene and cleaning up the aftereffects, prohibited him. He tried slipping past the soldiers three times, before one of them firmly carried him out and planted him in the street, then waited until he got the hint to leave. Slunking back to his speeder, Seifer sat in it for a few minutes as the shock changed to grief, then grief into rage. Throwing the speeder into drive, he hurled it through the city towards the Imperial Navy dockyard, towards the only people who he could relate to about what he had just experienced. Skidding up to the dockyard, he jumped out, and found the guys, the entire story spilling from his mouth like a cascade. They had already heard of the news over the Net, but the manner in which Seifer was describing it moved them. A few of them, wily veterens of the past Imperial forces, realized what Seifer needed — direction, outlet for his rage. They promptly took him down to see one of the Imperial officers of the warship they were loading up, and explained to him that Seifer was a "relative" who really needed to be in the Imperial Navy, as soon as possible. They vouched for his background and experience, and the Imperial officer took him on as a trainee. Not even bothering to go back for any possessions, or to see his foster mother, Seifer settled in on the warship (his dockyard friends promised to return the speeder to his employer for him), and was soon off to the Imperial Fleet. The "Field Academy" (4 ABY) (Content coming) Battle of Endor (4 ABY) During his academy days, Seifer was put to the test, he was stationed on the Death Star. As soon as the Battle started, he was thrown into a TIE and shoved into the battlefield. He shot down 5 fighters, making it home to a star destroyer safely, to turn around and watch the Death Star Explode. After this event, his rage for the Rebellion grew, unusually. He was then imediately graduated from the academy, and was assigned to the DropShip Stormfire on the HIMS Tyrant. 4 ABY - 11 ABY As Seifer served with the Galactic Empire he came across many a battle with the Tyrant. He grew to be an exceptional TIE pilot, as he flew for the Shadow TIE squadron. His CO: Danik Kreldin quickly became Seifer's mentor. Seifer stuck by his side and practically became the man's shadow. Seifer studied him from afar, learning the little tricks and maneuvers that may come useful to him during battle. At the Second Battle of Coruscant, Seifer was pushed hard during battle as the Emperor's Pride Fleet was pulled out of hyperspace unexpectedly. He dived into his TIE and shot into space, following his squadron into battle. He managed to down 3 Y-Wings during this time in an attempt to save the HIMS Tyrant from heavy bomber fire. As the Empire retreated, Seifer and the rest of his squadron managed to get away alive aboard the Tyrant and back to Dreven. He quickly gained the nickname; Cerberus as he made a habit of aiming for their life support or Cockpit in an attempt to kill the pilot. Seifer was not pleased with the outcome, his rage burned even brighter for the Rebel Existence. At the Third Battle of Coruscant, Seifer was an Ace by then. Having shot down over 20 enemy aircraft during his time aboard the Tyrant and Malevolence. Seifer was hit quite bad half way through the battle, sending shards of metal and components into his back and his flight helmet crumpled into his left eye. Luckily, his flight suit was not compromised and he managed to survive a rescue operation and was treated by a very respected Surgeon and Doctor. He left with a scar down through his left eye and a scar filled back. 11 ABY - 14 ABY Seifer grew with his squadron while watching his mentor rise through the ranks and out of his squadron. He attempted to follow and wished to join the Black Stars squadron, but was never accepted as an Elite pilot. Seifer felt neglected, he didn't feel good enough as he hadn't even been granted a single promotion. But his rage and Anger towards the Rebels ensured his place within the Empire as a Loyal servant. Feeling as though he wasn't good enough anymore for the cockpit of a TIE, he transferred to the Imperial Ground Forces (IGF) as a drop ship pilot stationed aboard the HIMS Conqueror. He was assigned to the Drop Ship; Storm Fire and began a carrier flying troops to their designated locations. It was a hard job that no one wanted, but Seifer wanted to prove himself and be noticed by the higher ranks. During his time aboard the Conqueror he got to know one of the more talented pilots; Jal'Dana Rall. At the time, she was still identified as a he, and Seifer was the type to not pry into things that weren't his own. His piloting took him to many battles, charging enemy Capital ships and planets alike, ferrying troops to critical locations under heavy fire. Eventually someone noticed, he had a request from Danik Kreldin himself. He was asked to transfer from the Conqueror to the Dauntless for a position as XO of the Lightning squadron. Overwhelmed, Seifer immediately accepted. He was grouped together with the rest of the squadron in the hangar bay and it was announced that Jal'Dana Rall would be their CO. Seifer smirked, he knew him a bit by now and was excited to be under another great pilot as his last CO was transferred to the Black Stars. 14 ABY - Present Seifer was promoted to Lieutenant JG soon after his arrival on the Dauntless, and training had started for the new TIE Interceptor squadron. Seifer seemed to bounce off Rall, clipping at her heels as the squadron moved on. He admired him as a CO and learnt a fair bit from him. The squadron saw a lot of battles, Rall and Wolf worked as a great team, taking down the enemy with great pace. (MORE TO COME) Combat History Trainee * Battle of Endor HIMS Tyrant * Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Kessel * Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Etti IV * Battle of Tatooine * Battle of Sullust * Battle of Pride-1 * Second Battle of Pride-1 * Battle of Caspar * Battle of Tatooine (GCW) * Battle of Bespin * Battle of Gastus IV * Third Battle of Pride-1 * Battle of Mon Calamari * Second Battle of Sluis Van * Third Battle of Coruscant HIMS Malevolent * Third Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Kashyyyk * Battle of Corellia HIMS Tormentor * Third Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Cochran * Battle of Athaniss * Second Battle of Athaniss * Third Battle of Athaniss * Second Battle of Mutanda * Battle of Novar III * Fourth Battle of Pride-1 * Battle of Kappa * Second Battle of Kessel * Fourth Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Bothawui HIMS Conqueror * Second Battle of Corellia * Fifth Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Sullust * Battle of Barida * Battle of O'paal * Battle of Chiarn * Battle of Kuat * Battle of the Gate of Thrawn HIMS Dauntless * Battle of O'paal (GCW) * Second Battle of Etti IV * Second Battle of Cochran Misc Seifer's Medals and Ribbons Medals The Distinguished Sevice Medal The Nova Cross The Medal of Loyalty The Prisoner of War Medal The Long service Medal with 1 Gold star and 1 Cluster The Tarkin Medallion The Good Conduct Medal With 1 Silver Star The Blitz Krieg Campaign Medal Galactic Civil War Medal Death Star Memorial Medal Death Star II Memorial Medal Death Star III Memorial Medal The Coruscant Campaign Medal The Rebellion Campaigns Medal The Valek Campaigns Medal and The Caspian Campaign Medal Ribbons Coming soon. ---- Wolf, Seifer Wolf, Seifer